Neo-Kaiju
Background Neo-Kaiju were created by Elder Diakaiju through an unknown method. After creation, many neo-kaiju served their creators, while others were able to escape and start their own lives, causing them to grow more docile and friendlier. They are a hardy race of the large size and depending on how they were raised is how they will act in society, be it as friendly workers, great adventurers, or dangerous enemies under the rule of the Diakaiju. However it may be, Neo-Kaiju are ready to fight to protect their allies or masters, be it from a goblin raid to all out war, to even fending off their own misunderstood race controlled by the creators if need be. Physical Description Neo-Kaiju will usually look like giant humans with any colored scaled hands, tails, and feet that will look reptilian to draconic, some may even grow horns, claws, fins and gills, and even wings based on their sub-race. Birth rates are low for neo-kaiju, and they can be born either male or female. How they reproduce is different based on gender, and can breed with most humanoid races. Females don't go through a normal pregnancy like humans, but will actually lay a clutch of eggs (1d4), roughly one-quarter of the way through the incubation period of nine months to a year, based on environmental conditions, and even then, there is a low chance a neo-kaiju will be born. When a male mates, unless its with his same race, the mother will give birth to either the mother's race or a low chance of a neo-kaiju. Society Neo-Kaiju will act differently based on how they were raised or alignment. When under command of a Daikaiju, they will enforce their masters commands without fail, usually as enforcers, royal guards, tax collectors and the like. While evil aligned neo-kaiju without a master would attempt to subjugate an area for their own use. When raised to coincide with other races while not under control of a master (Daikaiju), they would assist with guard duty, sentinels of their towns, or even manual labor due to their size and ability of lifting much heavier loads compared to there smaller townsmen. Some special neo-kaiju may even provide air or sea transport, or protection for sea fairing ships. Neo-Kaiju are protective of the areas that they live in, and if there was a threat to a their homestead, they would be the first to charge into battle, be it alone, or with their comrades. Relations Neo-Kaiju treat other races with respect and kindness, even going as far as looking for partners within their adopted homes. Because of their kind nature, they get along with most races. Races that are known to be evil on the other hand, neo-kaiju will try to avoid, but keep a close eye on. Its not hard to gain a neo-kaijus trust, as long as your friendly and prove to be of no harm. Their favorite thing to do is when time allows, they will play with children or other small races, almost like a playground play set. On rare occasions a Neo-Kaiju can act more like their Diakaiju creators and treat all other races as lesser lifeforms who are only there to serve them. When this is the case, Neo-kaiju will be reclusive, but not anti-social, picking up a few "friends" and trying to get them to do their bidding, either buy force or manipulation. They can't do this as well as their creators, but using their size to advantage, its not difficult to instill fear into those around them. Alignment and religion Neo-Kaiju prefer to worship either the Draconic or the Giant gods. However its not uncommon for them to adapt to worship gods from other races, based on where they have decided to live. Adventurers Neo-Kaiju's don't like to sit around, and if it means going out there and eliminating the threat to their homestead, or they need to go to the next town to get the medicine needed for Little Timmy next door to survive his illness, a Neo-Kaiju is always ready and willing to help out their fellow townsman when and where ever needed. Neo-Kaiju can make great melee combatants, clerics, oracles, or even paladins if accepted into an order. Random Details *Height: 8ft - 16ft *Weight: 800lbs - 2000lbs *Young Adult: 16 - 200 *Middle Age: 201 - 500 *Old Age: 501 - 800 Neo-Kaiju Racial Traits: (RP14) *Ability Score Modifiers: +2 STR, +2 CON, -2 INT (1RP) *Size: Neo-kaiju are Large creatures and gain a +2 size bonus to Strength and a -2 size penalty to Dexterity (already added into Modifiers). Large races take a -1 size penalty to their AC, a -1 size penalty on attack rolls, a +1 bonus on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a -4 size penalty on Stealth checks. A Large creature takes up a space that is 10 feet by 10 feet and has a reach of 5 feet. (7RP) *Type: Daikaiju are Monstrous Humanoid and gain Darkvision up to 60 feet. (3RP) *Base Speed: Neo-kaiju have a base speed of 30 feet. (0RP) *Languages: Neo-kaiju start with Common and Draconic. Members of this race with high Intelligence scores can choose from any of these additional languages. (Aklo, Aquan, Dwarven ,Elven, Giant, Gnome, Sylvan) *Claws: Neo-kaiju receive two claw attacks. These are primary natural attacks. Damage is based on the size of this race (1d6). (2RP) *Breath Weapon: Once per day, as a standard action, members of this race can make a supernatural breath weapon attack that deals 1d6 points of the damage type chosen in the area chosen. All creatures within the affected area must make a Reflex saving throw to avoid taking damage. The save DC against this breath weapon is 10 + 1/2 the user's character level + the user's Constitution modifier. Those who succeed at the save take no damage from the attack. (Choose either a 20-foot line of Acid, or 15-foot cone of Fire.) (1RP) Sub-Races: Sky Neo-Kaiju: (14RP) *Ability Score Modifiers: +2 CON, -2 INT, +2 CHA (0RP) *Size: Large (7RP) *Type: Monstrous Humanoid and gain Darkvision up to 60 feet. (3RP) *Base Speed: Sky Neo-kaiju have a base speed of 20 feet. This speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. (-1RP) *Flight: Sky Neo-kaiju gain a set of scaled wings, allowing them a fly speed of 30 feet with clumsy maneuverability. (4RP) *Breath Weapon: Sky Neo-kaiju's breath weapon becomes a 20-foot line of Electricity. (1RP) Sea Neo-Kaiju: (14RP) *Ability Score Modifiers: +2 CON, -2 INT, +2 WIS (0RP) *Size: Large (7RP) *Type: Monstrous Humanoid and gain Darkvision up to 60 feet. (3RP) *Base Speed: Sea Neo-kaiju have a base speed of 20 feet. This speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. (-1RP) *Light Sensitivity: Sea Neo-kaiju are dazzled as long as they remain in an area of bright light. (-1RP) *Swim: Sea Neo-kaiju gain webbed hands and feet, allowing them a swim speed of 30 feet and gain the +8 racial bonus on Swim checks that a swim speed normally grants. (2RP) *Amphibious: Sea Neo-kaiju are amphibious and can breath both air and water. (2RP) *Natural Attack: Neo-kaiju also gain a slam attack (1d8) as a primary natural attack. Damage is based on creature size. (1RP) *Breath Weapon: Sea Neo-kaiju's breath weapon becomes a 15-foot cone of Cold. (1RP) Category:Race